smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Candle!
The Candle is the 7th CuldeeFell Short! Script NOTE: This story was made to celebrate 1 year of Rh's presence! He was one of the few who inspired me to make my own stories! With that done saying, please enjoy the story! SYNOPSIS - Today is RH's anniversary of when he joined the wiki, but Culdee didn't have anything to give. So he gave Rh a candle, but because of High and Grodo, the candle fell and caused Rh's house to burn down. Now its up for Culdee and RH to go back in time to save RH's house! (It starts off with RH watching TV) TV Announcer: Last time on, "Pixelated Evil!", The guys were able to escape a hoard of pixel zombies. But suddenly... (One of the guys gets grabbed by a Pixel Zombie) Guy 3: NOOO! Guy 1: NOOO! (Guy 3 gets devoured by Pixel Zombies) Guy 2: NOOO! (for the third f*cking time) Guy 1: That was the only family I had left since the attack! If only we could go back in time and save him! Guy 2: Well we can't! We gotta get moving! Guy 1: Okay! (The guys then run) Rh: Woah dude! (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Rh: I'm coming! (RH opens the door revealing it to be Culdee) RH: Oh hi Culdee! Culdee: Hey RH! Turns out you've been working over 1 year on the SML wiki! Rh: Yeah! Thanks! Culdee: I didn't know what to get you so I got this candle! Rh: Well! Its better then nothing! I'm gonna light this up! (Rh grabs a lighter and lights the candle) Rh: Also Culdee. I'm having trouble with these cockaroaches that keep roaming around my building! Culdee: Its fine! I dealt with some before! Rh: Okay! Well lets go! (Culdee and Rh then head into the kitchen to deal with the cockaroches) (Meanwhile two cats then enter the house) High: Alright! We are here! Grodo: Alright! So what are we here for? High: To rest our knees and leave! Grodo: Got it! (High then notices the candle) High: Well hello! What is this! Grodo: Woah! Don't touch that! High: Why? Grodo: That is a candle! Those are dangerous to animals! High: It doesn't look dangerous! Grodo: I don't care! Step away from the God damn thing! High: Ugh! Fine! You're so boring! (High steps away from the candle but accidentally knocks it off with his tail) High: F*CK! (The candle then lands near the curtain and is about to set it on fire) Grodo: SH*T! MOVE IT! (High then moves the candle. But it then lands near fireworks) Grodo: Move it again! (High moves the candle again. The candle doesn't land anywhere) Grodo: Phew! (High then notices a gasoline container) High: Oh hey! Whats this! Grodo: WAIT NO- (High then spills the gasoline and it lands on the candle. The house then burts in flames) Grodo: F*CK! GET OUT OF HERE! (High and Grodo then jump out the window) (Rh and Culdee then come out not noticing the fire) Rh: Man I friken hate those Cockaroaches! Culdee: I know man! (Culdee and Rh then notice the fire) Culdee and Rh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Rh: Oh yes! Happy anniversary to me. Thanks Culdee! CANDLES MAKE GREAT GIFTS!! Culdee: Oh yes! Happy anniversary to you! And the- I didn't see it happen but it did something! Rh: Well you're gonna help me clean this up- (Suddenly a part of the roof falls down) Rh: AGH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! (Culdee then grabs a fire extinguisher. He activates it but it justs bursts out a little cloud) Culdee: Sh*t! Rh: What do we do now! Culdee: Lets try to make this gone! (Culdee then grabs a gun) Culdee: F*CK YOU FIRE! (Culdee then shoots but the ammo is out) Rh: It wasn't gonna work any way! Culdee: Lets keep trying! (Culdee then gets a spray bottle) Culdee: BACK! BACK BEAST! BACK! (The fire then incinerates the bottle) (Culdee then grabs The Miyamoto Sword) Culdee: BY THE POWER OF MIYAMOTO! I COMPEL YOU- (The fire then incinerates the Miyamoto sword) Culdee: Huh? We're f*cked! (It then switches to Culdee and Rh crying) RH: COME ON! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN! Culdee: IT WAS ONLY A F*CKING CANDLE! RH: I ONLY LIKE MY CHICKEN WINGS HOT! NOT MY HOUSE! Culdee: AGH- (It then switches to Culdee and Rh in the kitchen) RH: So we're gonna die huh? Culdee: Yeah! (Suddenly Rh remembers the scene from "Pixelated Evil") Guy 1 (Flashback): If only we could go back in time and save him! (The flashback then ends) Rh: THATS IT! Culdee: What? Rh: If we could go back in time, we could be able to make sure the house never set on fire! Culdee: Thats not even possible! Rh: Don't you remember Tari and The Past Machine 2.0? Culdee: Oh yeah! Maybe it can be possible! Rh: Alright! (Culdee and Rh then exit the burning house and head to Dr. Finkleshitz' lab) (It then switches to the lab) Culdee: We need your Past Machine 2.0 so that we can be able to go back in time so that the house will never go on fire! Finkleshitz: I'm so sorry guys! But I had to disassemble The Past Machine 2.0! Rh: What?! Culdee: Dang it! Finklezhitz: But I took it back together to make the next instalment of The Past Machine! Culdee: Wait really! Rh: Show us! Finkleshitz: Come with me! (Rh and Culdee then follow Finkleshitz) Finkleshitz: Are you ready! Culdee: Totally! Rh: Show us! (Again) Finkleshitz: Alright! (Finkleshitz then pulls down a curtain revealing a big metal box) Finkleshitz: TADA! Culdee: Dafuq? Rh: Thats just a metal box! Finkleshitz: It may look like a metal box but look inside! (Rh and Culdee then go inside and see a whole bunch of machinery) Rh: Holy Moly! Culdee: Woah! Thanks so much Finkleshitz! With this we can go back in time and save Rh's house! I can't wait to use this- Finkleshitz: Woah woah woah! I didn't say you can use it! Culdee: Huh? Finkleshitz: Its in early condition! The case that holds the batteries aren't fully secure and the batteries might just fall out at random. Making you stuck in different dimensions! Culdee: But we need this! Finkleshitz: I'm sorry! But you're going to have to wait a month before it is secure! Rh: Crap! (Finkleshitz then walks away. Culdee then looks at the machine. He then enters it) Rh: Culdee? What the hell are you doing? Culdee: If we need to save your house, we need to get this thing moving! Rh: But Finkleshitz said- Culdee: Don't you want your house back quickly? Rh: *sigh* yeah! Culdee: Then step the f*ck up! Rh: *sigh* Alright! (Rh then enters the machine. Culdee presses a button and the machine teleports away) Finkleshitz: Since you guys are upset, I decided to give you some shrimps! They always make me- (Finkleshitz realizes they are gone) Finkleshitz: F*ck me! (It then switches to The Past Machine 3.0 moving towards a time highway) Rh: How long until the needed timeline? Culdee: It should take a while! (Suddenly the machine starts to shake) Culdee: What the- (Suddenly the batteries fall out making the machine stop) Culdee: Crap! (The machine then falls) Culdee and Rh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Culdee then wakes up back in Pensacola. However the whole town is under attack) Culdee: What the- Rh: Ow! Culdee! Where are we? Culdee: We are in Pensacola! But something seems wrong! (Suddenly Kirby is seen trying to escape with his warpstar) Kirby: Its an attack! Culdee: Attack? Wha- (Culdee then notices Mario fighting Badman on top of a tower) Culdee: Um Rh? Rh: Wait a minute! This was Badman's first attack! (It then switches to the tower) (Badman lunges at Mario, but Mario grabs Badman by the neck, and throws him towards the edge) Badman: WAIT! I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL GO BACK TO JAIL! I SWEAR! Mario: You promise? Badman: YES! REALLY! (Mario picks up Badman) Mario: Ok you're coming with me. (Suddenly, Badman grabs a sharp piece of debris and stabs Mario with it, and he starts bleeding out) Everyone: OH NO! (Mario coughs from the lack of blood as Badman towers over him) Badman: You really believed I surrender. Now look, you are dying and there's nothing you can do about it! Time to say goodbye, for REAL! Culdee: Oh no! We have to help him! Rh: Relax Culdee! I know how the story goes! Badman loses and Mario does die. But its still happy in the end! (Culdee then notices something shiny on the tower) Culdee: Huh? (It turns out to be the time machine battery) Culdee: The battery! Rh, we have to get up there! Rh: But Culdee, we can't mess with time. Imagine what might happen! Culdee: IDGAF! We gotta get that battery! Rh: Okay! (Rh and Culdee then run to Kirby) Rh: Kirby! Can you take us to the tower! Kirby: Well I'll try! (Culdee and Rh then get on Kirby's warpstar. Kirby then takes them to the top of the tower) Rh: Thanks Kirby! (Badman then notices Kirby) Badman: You think you'll try to help! You made a mistake coming up here! (Badman throws a debris on Kirby which stabs him in the eye) Kirby: AHHHHH!!! (Kirby then rides on the warpstar completely out of control) Kirby: MY F*CKING EYE! (Kirby then runs into a mattress factory and destroys it. A mattress then falls out and lands on Sonic's Car) Sonic: MY CAR! (Mario suddenly notices the edge he and Badman are close to) Badman: What are you looking at? Mario: Even if I do die, someone is going with me. Badman: Wait... WHAT ARE YOU- (Suddenly, Mario grabs Badman and knocks both himself and Badman off the edge) Culdee: Lets get the battery! Rh: Okay! (Culdee then grabs the batter) Culdee: That's one out of four! Three left! (Culdee and Rh then slowly climb down the tower) (It then switches to Badman and Mario falling) Badman: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US! Mario: This is how your history ends, Badman! (Mario then notices the mattress) Mario: WHAT?! Badman: Yes! I'm gonna live baby! Mario: WHATEVER! WHEN WE HIT THE MATTRESS, YOU'll STILL BE OUTNUMBERED! GOODBYE! (Mario and Badman land on the mattress) Badman: YES! I'm alive! Mario: Not for long! Badman: Wait what? (Mario then twists Badman's neck killing him) Bowser: YES! BADMAN IS DEAD! Rosalina: Thank you Mario! Jeffy: Hooray! Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright! Time to bury this bastard! Who's up for some spitting everybody? Shrek: ME! Peach: I'm ready for some spittin! EVERYONE: YEAH! Culdee: I would love to do some spittin but we gotta get that machine working! RH: Yeah! (Culdee and Rh then put the battery in the machine) Culdee: Lets go get the next battery! Rh: Right! (Culdee and Rh then teleport to Pensacola again. But this time, the place isn't under attack) Culdee: We are in Pensacola again! Rh: Noice! (Rh then notices Badman Jr walking up to the Golden Mario Statue) Rh: Huh? Badman Jr: This is for Badman... (Badman Jr walks to the Gold Mario statue and destroys it with the dynamite) Badman Jr: Perfect... (Suddenly, Brooklyn Guy and Simmons appears) Brooklyn Guy: WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE STATUE OF MARIO?! Simmons: YOU ARE SO COMING WITH US! (Simmons tackles Badman Jr, but suddenly he pulls out a knife and stabs Simmons) Simmons: OW! STOP! (Simmons bleeds to death as Badman Jr runs off) Brooklyn Guy: YOU GET BACK HERE! Rh: Oh no! This is the time of Badman Jr's reign of terror! Culdee: Sh*t! (Suddenly Brooklyn Guy gets caught in a bear trap) Brooklyn Guy: SH*T! (Badman Jr turns around and laughs) Badman Jr: You will all pay for killing Badman... Brooklyn Guy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! (Badman Jr grabs Brooklyn Guy) Brooklyn Guy: NO! PLEASE- (Badman Jr slits Brooklyn Guy’s throat, killing him) Badman Jr: Two down... (Badman Jr pulls out a list with the names of Luigi, Jeffy, Chef Pee Pee, Junior, Joseph, Cody, Ken, Rosalina, Bowser, Peach, Brooklyn Guy, Mama Luigi, Simmons, Woody, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Toad, and Crash Bandicoot. Badman Jr crosses Brooklyn Guy and Simmons off the list) Badman Jr: Don't worry father. Soon Pensacola will remember your name! MUAHAHAHAHAH! (Suddenly Badman Jr sees Culdee and Rh) Badman Jr: HEY! Culdee: Gah! Badman Jr: You didn't see anything... DID YOU?!?! Culdee: Um no! Rh: Definitely not! Badman Jr: Hmmm. Alright! See ya later! (Badman Jr then walks away) Culdee: Phew! Come on! Lets go! (Culdee and Rh then head to an alley way) Rh: So where might the next battery be? Culdee: I don't know! Maybe its in this dumpster- (Culdee then opens the dumpster. Suddenly Badman Jr pops out) Culdee: WHAT THE- Rh: How did you get in there so fast? Badman Jr: You two are lying! You saw me kill Brooklyn Guy. Culdee: Um. Who's Brooklyn Guy? Badman Jr: Don't play dumb with me! NOW TIME TO DIE! Culdee: RUN! (Badman Jr then chases after Culdee and Rh) Badman Jr: You can't run! Culdee: Where do we go? (Rh then sees Finkleshitz' lab) Rh: In there! (Culdee and Rh then hide from Badman Jr in Finkleshitz' lab) Badman Jr: Sh*t! Where did you go? Culdee: He can't see us! Rh: That's good! (Culdee then sees the 2nd battery) Culdee: THE SECOND BATTERY! Rh: Go get it! Culdee: Alright! (Culdee then attemps to grab the battery but accidentally pushes a cage triggering Tinky Winky) (Tinky Winky then screams) Culdee: Sh*t! Not again! (Badman Jr then notices the scream) Badman Jr: Who's there? (Culdee then throws melatonin into Tinky Winky's mouth. He then falls asleep) Culdee: Phew! (Finkleshitz is then heard) Finkleshitz: What was that noise? Rh: Sh*t! Grab the battery and then we get the hell outa here! Culdee: Okay! Just give me a damn second! (Culdee grabs the battery. But then Badman Jr enters) Badman Jr: Where are you? (Badman Jr then looks around) Culdee: Sh*t! Looks like he heard the scream! Rh: We need to get outa here in one piece! (Finkleshitz then enters) Finkleshitz: What the hell is going on? (Badman Jr then sees Finkleshitz. He then hides his knife) Badman Jr: Nothing to see here! Finkleshitz: What are you doing in my lab? Badman Jr: I- uh-- (Badman Jr then backs up and then falls into a machine) Badman Jr: AGH! (Badman Jr is zapped in the machine a lot. He then comes out with his hands replaced with tenacles) Badman Jr: What the- Finkleshitz: Oh my God! My tentacle hand machine works! HAHA! Badman Jr: F*ck you Shitz. Just F*ck you! (Culdee then puts the battery into the past machine) Culdee: Alright! Lets get going! Rh: Rodger that! (Culdee and Rh then enter the machine again. They then teleport to a restaurant) Culdee: Woah! Where are we? (Rh then notices the restaurant) Rh: Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner! Culdee: A taste of fun for everyone! I loved eating here, well until I found out about the food. You know! (Culdee then sees a chopped off head on the floor) Culdee: I think I'm gonna be sick! Rh: I'll probably make a remastered verison thats less gory. But I'll see! Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR! COME OUT SO I CAN MAKE SOME VEIN SALSA! Rh and Culdee: HIDE! (Rh and Culdee then hide behind some crates. They then see a blood covered Chef Pee Pee holding a bloody butcher knife) Culdee: Crap! There is Chef Pee Pee! Rh: We need to get to the security office! Culdee: Sounds good! (Culdee and Rh then sneak to the office. Robot Mario then notices them) Robot Mario: Oh no you don't! (Culdee then looks behind him and sees Robot Mario) Culdee: Aw sh*t! Robot Mario: I'm going to stomp on you like Koopas! Rh: F*ck off you metal Italian sh*t! (Rh then gets into the supply closet and drenches Robot Mario. Mario then explodes. The Mario Game over sfx then plays) Culdee: Ha! Nice one! Rh: Thanks! Lets go! (Cody and Junior are seen in the office) Junior: IS THAT CHEF PEE PEE?! (Suddenly, Chef Pee Pee slams against the window, jumpscaring Junior, but Cody shuts the doors) Chef Pee Pee: CODY! OPEN THIS F*CKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! Cody: NO! Chef Pee Pee: Really?! Well, I’m gonna get you eventually! (Chef Pee Pee leaves the office hallway) Junior: We have to leak the files before its too late! (Culdee then bangs on the door) Junior: WHAT THE- Culdee: Open up! We are not gonna hurt you! Cody: They look trustworthy! Open the door! Junior: Okay! (Junior opens the door. Culdee and Rh then enter) Cody: Who are you guys! Culdee: We are just some guys! We came here to get a battery! Rh: Its big as a bowl! Have you seen it? Junior: Sorry! We didn't see anything! Cody: I think I did see a big battery in the parts and service room! Culdee: Thanks! We will head to the parts and service room! Junior: You're welcome! Culdee: Lets go Rh! Rh: Alright! (Culdee and Rh then head to Parts and service. But they are seen by Chef Pee Pee and Brooklyn Bot) Chef Pee Pee: I don't know who the hell those people are, but I know they are gonna cause trouble! I need you to go after them while I go after the brats! Brooklyn Bot: Why would I work for y-y-y-you! (Chef Pee Pee then shocks Brooklyn Bot) Chef Pee Pee: Because the shocks! Brooklyn Bot: ALRIGHT FINE! (Brooklyn Got then runs to Parts and Service) Culdee: Alright! Time to find the battery! (Rh then sees the battery) Rh: I found it! Culdee: Well you might as well have found it after I found it two times. Rh: Yeah! (Brooklyn Bot then comes in) Brooklyn Bot: You're not winning this round! Rh: Brooklyn Bot! Brooklyn Bot: Get over here! (Culdee then slams Brooklyn Bot to the wall) Culdee: LETS GO! (Culdee and Rh then run) Brooklyn Bot: I need to get backup! (Culdee and Rh run towards the exit) Culdee: There is the exit! (Suddenly Robot Chef Pee Pee blocks the exit) Robot Chef Pee Pee: Going somewhere? Rh: F*ck! (Rh then turns arond and sees Chef Pee Pee holding on to Junior and Cody) Culdee: Double f*ck! Chef Pee Pee: HAHAHAHAAHA! You're not leaving that easily! My files may have been leaked but you missed one file! Junior: We ran out of power! Chef Pee Pee got in and grabbed us! Cody: I don't wanna die! I have soo much "stuff" to do with Ken! Joseph: He's a doll dude! Cody: Aren't you supposed to be dead?! Joseph: Oh yeah! I forgot! (Joseph then snaps his own neck and falls down dead) Cody: You won't win Chef Pee Pee! We will leak the file and you will go to jail! Chef Pee Pee: We will see about that! (Chef Pee Pee grabs a gun and is about to shoots Cody when Brooklyn Bot hesitates) Brooklyn Bot: NO! (Brooklyn Bot then tackles Chef Pee Pee. Chef Pee Pee accidentally shoots Brooklyn Bot) Robot Chef Pee Pee: Oh Sh*t! Chef Pee Pee: Well I accidentally shot my servant, but I will kill you! Culdee: Not today! (Culdee then jumps onto Robot Chef Pee Pee's head) Robot Chef Pee Pee: HEY! (Chef Pee Pee is about to shoot Culdee but Cody jumps on Chef Pee Pee making him drop his gun) Chef Pee Pee: YOU LITTLE SLUT! (Chef Pee Pee then strangles Cody) Junior: NO! (Junior then jumps on Chef Pee Pee) Chef Pee Pee: You two get off me now! (Culdee then snaps Robot Chef Pee Pee's head) Chef Pee Pee: No! I have no servants left! Cody: Its time to give up Chef Pee Pee! Junior: Also while you were distracted, I hacked the last file! Chef Pee Pee: YOU WHAT?! (Police Sirens are heard outside) Police (Voice): Fernando Strongbottom, you have been exposed! Get out and surrender! Chef Pee Pee: NO! (Chef Pee Pee loses it and shoots Cody) Junior: NO! (Junior then sees a loose stage light) Junior: AHA! (Junior then runs to the stage light) Chef Pee Pee: What are you doing? Junior: If you're not gonna surrender, I will make you! (Junior breaks the stagelight and makes a makes a huge fire) Junior: RUN GUYS! (Culdee and Rh then run) Chef Pee Pee: NO!! (The debris falls on Junior and Chef Pee Pee killing them) (Culdee and Rh then escape the burning diner) Culdee: Holy crap! Rh: Well we got the battery! That was all we needed! Culdee: You're right! We just need one more battery and this will all be over! (Rh nods his head. They then enter the machine and teleport back to Pensacola) Culdee: Alright! This is where the final battery is located! (Culdee then sees a giant red ship in the sky) Culdee: WHAT THE- Rh: Its the Death Creeper! We are in the time of Rh 2.0's reign! (Culdee then notices something behind the Death Creeper window) Culdee: Hold on! (Culdee brings out a pair of binoculars and sees the final battery near Robo Culdee) Culdee: Thats the battery! Rh: How can we get up there! (Cudldee and Rh then see Breadmonster about to ride in a ship) Breadmonster: This is BM! Blue 11 is ready for take off- (Culdee then runs to the ship) Breadmonster: What the? Culdee: Sorry bread! (Culdee grabs Breadmonster and throws him out the ship) Culdee: Sh*t! Rh: What? Culdee: The ship only has one seat! Rh: You fly to the Death Creeper! I'm gonna find another way up! Culdee: Got it! (Culdee then enters the Blue 11 and flies to the Death Creeper) Culdee: Lets go! (Rh then looks around for a way up) Rh: What to do? What to do? (Rh then sees Bob and a catapult) Rh: BOB! Bob: Yeah? Rh: I need your help! Can you use that catapult and launch me to that giant red ship? Bob: Sure! (Rh then enters the catapult) Rh: Okay! On the count of three! One, Two,.. Bob: THREE! (Bob then launches Rh into space) Rh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Mean while Culdee is flying to the Death Creeper when an X-Wing follows him from behind) Culdee: Sh*t! (Culdee tries to shake the X-Wing off but it is not working) Culdee: GET OFF MAH TAIL! (Suddenly Rh then lands on The X-Wing) Robot: Huh? (Rh then gets in and kills the robot. He then takes over the ship) Culdee: Nice work Rh! Now lets get that battery! Rh: On it! (Culdee and Rh then land on top of the The Death Creeper. They then get in) Rh: Alright! Lets sneak to Rh 2.0's room. Culdee: Got it! (Rh and Culdee then sneak past robots avoiding trouble. They manage to get to Rh 2.0's room. They then see the battery) Culdee: This is it! (Culdee heads towards the battery, but once he does, a robot Teletubby comes in) Culdee: Uh oh! Robo Tubby: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! (Rh then decapitates the Robo Tubby) Rh: Phew! We gotta get out of here! (Suddenly a robot announcer is heard from the speakers) Robo Announcer: Attention! The core was shot! But there is no need to panic! We will try and- (The speakers get cut off) Culdee: Uh oh! We gotta get outa here! (Culdee and Rh run to a room with escape pods) Culdee: Lets go! (Culdee and Rh get into escape pods and leave. The Death Creeper explodes behind them) Culdee: Holy! (Culdee and Rh then land back on earth) Culdee: Phew! Rh: Now lets get in the machine! (Culdee and Rh then enter the machine. They teleport back to Pensacola) Rh: We are back! Culdee: Yeah! Now time to stop the fire! (They then see High and Grodo enter the house) Culdee: Lets go after them! (Culdee and Rh enter Rh's house. High is about to touch the candle) Culdee and Rh: STOP! High: YIKES! Rh: Don't touch the candle. My house might burn down! High: Sorry! We will leave now! (High is about to leave but accidentally makes the candle fall with his tail) High: SH*T! Rh: Culdee! Put it out! Culdee: Okay! (Culdee then puts out the candle) Rh: YES! Grodo: And nothing of value was lost! (Suddenly the candle relights and the house goes back on fire) Rh: WHAT?! Culdee: Oh yeah! Trick candles! Relights everytime is dies out! Funny huh? Rh: Trick candles go on birthday cakes! NOT REGULAR CANDLES! Culdee and Rh: *sigh* Culdee: You ready to go back in time? Rh: Yeah! I guess so! THE END Hey guys! I'd like to thank you for reading this and congrats to Rh for making 1 year on the wiki! I don't have much else to do but to give you this teaser for my next story! I'll see you all on the flipside! - Culdee! Trivia * This episode celebrates Rh390110478‘s first anniversary on the SML Wiki. Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Special Event Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Tinky Winky Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Robot Announcer Episodes Category:Robot Teletubby Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Kirby Episodes Category:RH 2.0 Episodes Category:Robotic CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Brooklyn Bot Episodes Category:Robot Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Police Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Robot Mario Episodes Category:Guys Episodes Category:Pixilated Zombies Episodes Category:Announcer Episodes